The present invention relates to an improved device for supporting ladders and protecting buildings from damage due to the ladders. Of course, devices designed to be used to support an object or device in spaced relationship to some other structure are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art that includes all of the features of the present invention including a device designed to support a ladder in a spaced relationship to a building to protect the building from damage due to the ladder.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,945 to Anderson discloses a brace designed to secure a pole to a support surface including a yoke for retaining the pole, the yoke being swivelably connected to a frame member. The teachings of this patent are different from the present invention for reasons including the fact that Anderson does not teach a device capable of supporting a ladder and preventing lateral movement thereof, as is the case in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,408 to Christoffersen discloses a putlog supporting clip designed to be inserted into a masonry wall for supporting scaffolding. This putlog clip is specially designed to support scaffolds using 2.times.4's rather than the conventional 4.times.4's. The teachings of this patent are different from the present invention, in that Christoffersen does not teach a device for supporting a ladder and protecting a building from damage due to the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,796 to Krasin discloses another putlog support device designed to eliminate the problem of leaving spaces in a masonry wall when scaffolding is to be erected adjacent thereto. Again, the present invention is distinct from the teachings of this patent as including a device designed to support and prevent lateral movement of the ladder and to prevent damage to the gutters and roof of a building through use of a ladder.